Detention
by Boque
Summary: Ginny Weasley in detention. Draco Malfoy in detention. Ronald Weasley in a closet, watching their every move. Can the day get any better?


"Detention"

"That's it, Miss Weasley! This is the final straw! You are receiving detention with me tonight!" snapped Professor McGonagall. Her tall witch's hat was set perfectly atop her head, her robes dragging underneath her. She looked much skinnier and older these days, making Ginny wince at her sudden tone.

"But -- But, Professor … I didn't mean to … I mean … I --"

"Don't you dare contradict me! You have broken the same rule almost every night, Miss Weasley! I will not allow it! I've been tolerable, but this has gone too far!" cut off her livid Professor, her eyes flashing with the most fiercest fury Ginny has ever witnessed. "Someone has told me of this unbelievable act a week ago and I have dismissed it, but this is completely out of hand now!"

The young red-head, was yet again, leaving around knitted hats that Hermione made around the corridor by the kitchens. She may have not been an active member of S.P.E.W, but she knew that imprisoning the poor creatures was completely wrong. Every night, for almost two weeks now, Ginny has been throwing the mismatched caps on the floor of the hallway. "Professor -- I -- you can't be serious!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I just believe in all rights of every creature in the wizarding world! You can't possibly say that _that's _a clause for such a punishment! I've got my exams coming up! Professor!" Who could of told her professor of her late night strolls in the corridors? No one was ever with her. Hermione would usually just make the hats and give them to Ginny to pass around. No one but the house elves were ever present.

"I am sorry, Miss Weasley, but you now have detention tonight in one hour. Do _not _be late," Professor McGonagall said sternly, "and if you are, you _will _receive a much worse penalty." The Transfiguration professor spun around and clicked her way down the corridor, a pile of worn hats in her arms.

Ginny sunk down onto the ground and growled. "Stupid bloody house elves and their stupid bloody pride! They can't just take the damn clothes, can they?!" shrieked Ginny, throwing huge fit on the ground. "Now I have bloody detention!"

* * *

"You have broken a very important school rule, Mr. Malfoy, therefore, you have detention with me tonight at eight o'clock sharp!" scowled Professor McGonagall, holding a scared first year by his collar. The poor boy had green hair and long fangs for teeth, as he whimpered slightly behind his professor. "You are a _seventh _year, Mr. Malfoy! You are to show _gratitude _to your underclassmen! How _dare _you bully this boy!" 

Draco stared at her, his eyes wide. He's never gotten detention in his entire life before, but now he has, and he didn't even do a thing. He was just minding his own business, when a first year came crying in, his hair a bright green and his teeth practically hanging out of his mouth. Before Draco could even say anything else, his professor had shown up and blamed him for everything, not even bothering to ask the young boy who did it.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" screeched the professor.

Draco rolled his eyes in boredom. "I will come for detention, Professor," he said in a bland voice, unable to keep his monotony a secret.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and dragged the small boy down the hall.

Draco groaned and slammed his fist against the wall. "I bloody _hate _her!"

* * *

Ginny arrived at detention at the exact time she was given, her hair now pulled up and her clothes ragged. She knew that McGonagall was probably going to give her some sort of hard task to do, so she figured she'd wear her old clothing, for she didn't want to get her new ones dirty. Closing the door behind her, she almost gasped at what she saw. 

Draco Malfoy, was on his knees, cleaning the floor of the classroom. His silvery locks fell into his face as he scrubbed even harder on the tiled ground. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, making him look extremely manly. A few of his shirt buttons were undone, so Ginny could now see his chest. God, who knew Malfoy had such a body? Her gaze shifted to his face, where it was etched in concentration. He was staring straight at the floor, as if he was hoping it would clean itself. Titling her head to the right, Ginny actually thought Malfoy was one good looking --

"Miss Weasley!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "If you want to stare at Mr. Malfoy then I suggest you do it on your own time."

Ginny blushed a deep scarlet and looked to the floor. "Now, you will be cleaning some extra cauldrons that Professor Snape has dropped off in my care. They are on the desk to the right. Please be careful, they _are _our newest set."

Avoiding Malfoy completely, Ginny scurried to the desk and slid of her cloak, now showing the tight t-shirt she was wearing. Her sweatpants were a bit saggy, but it didn't matter. Who was going to see in such an attire? She began picking up the cauldrons and dipping them in a water-filled bucket that she was given.

Upon hearing the front door click closed, Ginny turned her head and found McGonagall gone and Malfoy approaching her. "Staring at me, Weasley? I didn't think you'd raise high enough to actually fancy someone as superior as me," he said in a haughty tone, his eyes twinkling with cunningness.

Ginny spun back around and scrubbed down the cauldron vigorously, wishing it was Malfoy's overly blonde head she was attacking. She hated him with every fiber of her body, but yet, why did she still find him attractive?

"Must be sad though, Weasley," he started, "watching something you know you can't have. Don't worry, love. Potter will come around someday. You can't spend all your time being utterly infatuated with me. I mean, I know I'm sexy, but do you _have _to stare?"

Closing her eyes, Ginny decided that enough was enough. She quickly twirled around and seethed. "You think that I'd actually look at something like you? You are the most unbearable person I know, Malfoy! You've never thought of anyone but yourself! It's amazing how you can go on insulting people, when you father's been locked up in Azkaban and your mother's been missing for months! I hear she's the Dark Lord's new toy! Not so bloody high and mighty now, are you, Malfoy?!"

His sneering face then grew impassive as he stared into her brown eyes. "Don't dare talk of things you know nothing of," he said in a deadly whisper, "mind your own bloody business."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Mind _yours_."

* * *

Ronald Weasley whimpered loudly, still locked up in McGonagall's stuffy old classroom closet. He and Harry were looking around for a file cabinet, where the Professor kept her grades, but found none, much to their surprise. Harry told Ron that he would go back out and check in another classroom, but never came back. That's when Ron found out that he was locked in. Moving up to the door window, he squinted his eyes and found his little sister, scrubbing cauldrons at the other side of the room. "Bloody hell," he mumbled, "Ginny's got detention!" Things like that hardly occurred for Ginny in the Weasley household. She was usually the only one with a straight head on her shoulders. Ron was very stunned to see her there, cleaning. He didn't even think to bang the door, or even scream for them to come and get him. He was too busy watching what would happen next. 

He watched quietly as McGonagall walked away from her desk and out the front door, not even looking back at her students. Apparently, it was something imperative, for her legs were walking at a very fast pace.

What shocked Ron even more was the fact that Malfoy was walking up behind Ginny, an ulterior motive lurking in the shadows. Ron could barely hear what they were saying.

"-- watching something you know you can't have. Don't worry --"

"Potter --"

"-- utterly infatuated with me --"

Ron's eyes widened. Ginny was infatuated with Malfoy? The world must be going crazy!

Ron then watched as his baby sister rotated around and clenched her teeth, a sign that her temper would soon flare and her mouth would uncontrollably say a few hurtful things. Her hands were fisted into balls as she yelled at him. It made Ron get completely annoyed when he couldn't hear half the things she said.

"-- unbearable person I know --"

"-- locked up in Azkaban --"

"-- mother still missing --"

Ron flinched. He knew Ginny hit a nerve.

"-- Dark Lord's new toy --"

The rest of her voice was now droning out, Ron becoming absolutely irritated with the thick walls around the stupid closet. He wanted to hear more! He needed to hear more! He now suddenly felt very proud of his little sister.

* * *

Ginny furiously threw aside the clean cauldron and grabbed the next one, her temper on the rise. She couldn't believe that he would dare say such a thing to her! She didn't do a thing and there he was, contradicting her! He always had a way to make her blood boil, the good and the bad way. Stopping the cleaning, Ginny sighed deeply and slumped her shoulders, now extremely tired from bludgeoning the cauldrons with the damp rag. 

"Tired, Weasley?" drawled Malfoy, from a distance behind her.

There was no malice or loathing in his voice. It actually seemed … considerate?

"I'm fine, Malfoy," snapped Ginny, slouching vaguely and dropping her rag to the ground. Her eyelids began to droop and her head started to spin. Before she knew it, her body lightly fell onto the ground, her hand simultaneously going to her throbbing forehead.

Malfoy snapped his head to her direction and quickly ran over to her, his brain not working properly. "Oh, hell," he mumbled, "Weasley, you alright? Weasley?"

Ginny moaned and, without thinking, buried her face into his chest, murmuring something incoherent. "Smells … funny …"

Malfoy looked at her confusedly. "What the hell are you talking about, Weasley?"

Ginny moaned even louder, thrashing her legs around. "Head … spinning … hurts …"

He looked down at the cauldron cleaning solution she was using and immediately rolled his eyes. "Did you even bother to read the label, Weasley? It says that you can't add more than three tablespoons. You downed the whole thing into the bucket. You inhaled too much," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Pain," whimpered Ginny.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and moved bits of her red hair out of her face. He peered down at her pale complexion and almost had a sudden urge to smack his face onto hers. Her eyes were open slightly, enough so he could see the warm chocolate brownness in them. Her lips were set in a pout, making her seem childish, yet mature at the same time. Some sort of force was pulling his face towards her, his lips parting a bit. He could hear loud thumps being heard throughout the room but ignored them, thinking his evil conscience was getting the better of him. Soon his lips were gently on hers, her breathing emitting into his mouth. It felt wonderful.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat when she felt Malfoy's lips touch hers in a fiery, yet tender, passion. Her lips hastily puckered up and her arms shot up as if on their own. She felt as if she had no control over her body. It was extraordinarily perfect.

* * *

Winky snickered crazily as she watched Ron Weasley bang against the door, his face red and his eyes awfully wide. He was yelling something jumbled, his fists almost breaking the glass. "Did the plan go accordingly, Dobby?" Winky asked in her intelligent tone. 

Dobby smirked. "Things went great, Winky," proudly watching the Gryffindor Angel and the Slytherin Prince kiss. "They don't suspect a thing."

They were hiding behind McGonagall's desk, peeking through a huge whole. "Silly wizards and witches. They do not know what us house elves are capable of," Winky said in a sympathetic tone.

"You should of seen his face, Winky, m'dear," Dobby said mirthfully, "he was red as a tomato. I felt bad for the poor first year I bewitched, though. It's going to take him a while to get that green out of his hair and that long out of his teeth."

Winky snickered. "I tattled to McGonagall about Ginevra. I used my squeaky voice to persuade her about those absurd hats Hermione keeps knitting. Does she not know that they have no fashion sense? I'd rather cook and clean then wear something so horrid. It is quite sad, actually."

Dobby snorted. "Look at them, love. That's how we used to be. Too bad I had to move in with the Malfoy's and you were stuck with old Barty Crouch. He's a psycho, that one."

Winky sighed. "All's fair in love and war?"

"Definitely."


End file.
